


Cuatro es un número encantador

by eri_sp21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Oikawa Tooru, F/F, Genderbending, I wrote this in my math class, I'm Hungry, IWA I LOVE YOU, Lesbians rights, Matsun and Makki are kings, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Oikawa deserves all the love in this world, Polyamory, Rule 63, Seijoh4, aoba johsai, i love oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eri_sp21/pseuds/eri_sp21
Summary: Oikawa is most pretty girl in this planet, she has a lot of people behind her, but she only has eyes for them.------I relied on my own experience and my tastes, to write the pov of oikawa heheHope you like it
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 22





	Cuatro es un número encantador

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi! I hope you like this fic about the four of them.  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if I have some mistakes.  
> ENJOY ;)

Oikawa was precious, Tooru was built like a goddess; curly brown hair, long and shiny like the sun; deep brown eyes; pink lips; lightly mucels in her arms; little hips, that you would probably want to hug; and cute 1.84 meters (6.06 feet) that made her look really pretty from a small view. 

Tooru in her entire life has seduced more persons than days are in a year; with her 18 years old, her beauty, intelligence and ambition has stolen hundreds of thousands of hearts around the world. Her personality in the other hand… well, it wasn’t the worst.

Everybody loved her, it was known that she had a fan club, its name was “HIT oikawa fans club” (who people thought that was made by his motto) and it was very big because, not just people from her school joined the club, in the club were also students from other schools, however nobody knew who created it; there was a rumour about a group of three friends from third year who were in love with Tooru created it, but at the moment it was just a rumour; it had been working for 3 years. Mostly of the Oikawa fans were girls, but the boys were usually the ones who wasn’t afraid of saying that they were in that club. Everyone loved Oikawa, it didn’t matter the gender, the color of the skin, the sexual orientation, every person in the world loved Oikawa in one way or in other.

But even if she had an army behind her, her bright eyes were only in looking at her best friends, yes, in plural. Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi. Tooru loved them, she didn’t just liked them in a friend way, she was in love with the 3 girls. 

Tooru loved Makki’s short hair, she loved the way it shined, the way it was soft between her fingers, and loved the cream pink tone that it had.  
Tooru loved Matsun’s eyebrowns, she liked too her deep and dominant eyes, where she could get lost for hours.  
Tooru loved Iwa’s height, she loved the way that everything in Iwa was smaller than in her own body, even her breast; also she loved Iwa’s strong hands.

One thing that Oikawa LIKED, LOVED AND ADORED, the most about them, was that they wouldn’t hesitate to put her on her place, she loved that more than the list of things that she had pointed before.

Secretly Tooru since she was a little girl had loved women. She used to read magazines about models, just to see pretty girls; she watched her sister’s cliché series, just to see pretty girls; she used to do everything to see pretty girls. At the age of 12, she already knew what was her type, she liked girls with: Shot hair, small breast, confident shoulders, strong ass and legs, possessive and dominant personality and a deep voice.

When she first tried to imagine a girl like that he couldn’t, she just could imagine a boy, she was afraid of liking boys, because she had always look in different eyes the girls around her; she felt bad for liking that type of girls, “masculine” girls, she felt like she had been lying to her self all the time, she felt like she wanted to like girls but it was just her imagination. 

But then she realise something some years later, her childhood best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime was just becoming her type, she watched how Iwa was growing, she loved how her body was forming, Iwa’s body was beautifuul.

She fell in love with her best friend at the age of 14.

Then they went to Aoba Joshai, there they met Hamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei AKA ‘The queens of the memes’. The two girls, broke her ideal thought of love.  
They first changed the way of think about a relationship, she discovered that a person can love more than one person.  
Then they changed her ideal type in girls, Makki was skinny and liked to wear more “feminine” clothes, like pink dresses, pink skirts, pink tops, etc. even though she could be very dominant sometimes; Matsun had a very long dark hair, Matsun’s hair was longer than her back, she usually put it in two long braids.

The three girls changed her life to a better one, she loved her in secret but it was enough for her, she just enjoyed passing time with them, however, their friendship was very strong and they had a very strong confidence, they used to hug and kiss the others, cook the four of them together, laugh at the others jokes, cry at the others misfortunes, share opinions about the others kinks,…

Oikawa kept up some secrets, but so did the other three girls… lets just say that they were the unknown founders of the “H (Hajime) I (Issei) T (Takahiro) Oikawa fans club”

**Author's Note:**

> A nd yeah, that was it.  
> Oikawa is my favourite person in this world *cries because he is not real*  
> I love to imagine that they all are girls. HAASHBJSJGV  
> BYE!


End file.
